


The ABC of Paraphilia's

by Otium



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Dom/sub Play, M/M, Paraphilias, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:36:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otium/pseuds/Otium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The many kinks of Otacon AKA Hal Emmerich and how he experimented over it in times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Asphyxiation

Asphyxiation- Erotic stimulation by being choked or strangled by a person/thing. 

* * *

When Hal found out he was into erotic asphyxiation it was by accident, it happened quickly and ended quickly in his disappointment. He could feel the chemicals rushing in his brain fast and surging as he was pinned down on top of the snow. He was immobile and full with adrenaline causing him to breath unsteady.

Just normal training, Dave stated full heartedly with a grin. Hal couldn't disagree anymore and it's been some months since David went on a mission. He did needed some physical activity instead of just feeding his dogs and working out.

Hal was pinned down by Snake, his strong thighs on his chest making it difficult to breathe. Dave pressed on harder with his weight and Hal groaned at the delicious pain he got from the position.

"Hal? Hal?!" But Hal was already gone, all he could see was black stars and he passed out on top of the snow. His face was in full blown bliss with a happy smile.

When he woke up he was in the living room's sofa, he winced when he tried to get up. David was there immediately at his side, checking if he was okay from yesterday's activity.

"You could have just tapped me on the arm, your arms were still free in that position. Next time, I'll just teach you how to use a gun for protection at the moment. Later, then some basic training, alright?"

He coughed trying to speak, his voice was still rough from the pressure he got on his chest.

"Yeah...Yeah just wasn't thinking well... I guessed you patched me up, then?"

"Not exactly. You have some bruises, no cuts but really deep bruises. Might take a while for you to heal, try not to sleep on your stomach or anything is what I recommend."

"Ah, damn I could never sleep on my back."

"Well, your back is fine since the snow provided as a mattress. Use a pillow, I suppose."

"Good idea. Is there any food I could eat? I'm starving."

"I got a pot full of stew from the neighbors. They made too much for the weekend and-"

"Gave it to you and ran away?"

"We all know it happens every time we move to a new location. Alaska is our spot to stay for the moment until Mei Ling contacts us with new info for Metal Gear."

"Give me some days and I'll get right up to it." Hal got off the sofa with a groan. He rubbed his neck hard, the sofa gave him a weird sprain. It annoyed him to no end and he couldn't twist without discomfort. He walked to his computer desk, stretched his fingers and waited for the messages to come.

* * *

He couldn't figure out how desperately he need it, or how he craved for it. It was oddly new for him and he decided to add it on top of his fetish list, right next to his collection of busty anime figurine girls where no one could possibly find it except maybe for Snake. But, Hal never touched his stuff.

So, Dave would do the same... Right?

WRONG!

Dave did notice the elaborate flushed face of Hal when he pinned him.

** _It was simply, SIMPLY DIVINE._ **

He loved it more than snapping the neck of the people who have tried to hurt his friends/family. He loved the fact that he was the one to make Hal feel that way, the way how Hal completely trusts him with anything.

_** ANYTHING  ** _

Here he was finding a paper with scribble writing with vague terms he couldn't recognize but only one or two.

The first one was asphyxiation.

The second one was bondage.

Dave giggled to himself, he knew this was going to be a good idea. Hal entered the room noticing David holding a flimsy paper. He scrambled to get it out of his hands, ears burning with shame and wanting to hide.

"Dave! Give it back! You, you weren't meant to find that..."

"Seems to me that you aren't also not affected by yesterday too, huh?" His grin was feral, he placed the paper on Hal's messy desk.

"W-What is that suppose to mean? Dave?" Hal's body was pressed close to David's,

Being together for a long time, they have forgotten what personal space was. But, at that moment, he felt a spike or amusement. He trailed his hands on David's chest, he could feel how Dave's hand was moving toward his back. David tossed him in his arms and ran to his bedroom like a madman, he needs Hal right now this instant.

Hal was dropped into the bed with a plop, Dave crawled on top of him. The sheets rustled with their weight, the room was silent, only their harsh breathing seemed to be repeated with each movement.

* * *

"You alright with this? Cause I've been wanting try out something slightly different than tumbling into the sheets with you."

"Yes, god yes. David, please. Anything, everything I want it all."

In the first time in his life, David has never felt this aroused in a matter of minutes.

He gulped, rolling his hands ready to begin.

When he looked into Hal's eyes he gave a nod, his eyes screamed

**_-RUIN ME_.**

Hal took his last breath before Dave wrapped his hands around his neck. He pushed in and Hal let out a choked moan, shivering underneath his hands. The way how Hal's eyes rolled back in pleasure shouldn't have had much of an effect, but it did to David.

_He could feel Hal._

_His warmth, his pulse, his skin, every part of Hal._

_It was addictive._

David let go when his pulse started to beat differently. Hal gave a stuttering cough, his lungs full of air once more. The whole time he was staring at Dave with his eyes, proud that he knew he made David lose control.

Hal trailed a shy hand to the base of his neck, he had a bashful grin clearly knowing that deep hand prints attacked his neck.

He couldn't wait to check it out in the morning.  


	2. B is for Bondage

_Bondage- Sexual practices that involve the tying up or restraining of one partner._

* * *

Hal was glad for the fact that David was accepting of his kinks, he even made a list of what he wanted to do for future experiences. Hal almost choked on his coffee when he heard that Dave wouldn't mind getting fucked by him. 

"Sure, why not? I don't have that much of an experience but by your standards, you seem to know more than me." He sat down right next to him at the small kitchen table. 

"Keep it in mind, Hal." He pats him on the back.

"Uh, right..." Hal kept drinking his coffee with ease, his glasses fogged up. 

After that night, a week has passed. Mei Ling sent some occasional e-mails but no alert about Metal Gear, she giggled when she saw Hal. She just had to know the juicy details of what happened. She made a victory dance when she find out about their relationship, happiness is needed at times for a depressing job. 

She was doing her makeup when she received a call, she giggled knowing that nervous stutter. 

"Hey, Hal! What made you call me?"

"M-Mei Ling, what are your thoughts about rope art?" 

She knew what he was talking about.

"Hal, are you asking me at-"

She looked at her computer.

"Five in the morning about bondage gear? I mean if you're asking me about the culture, I'm not really the right person to ask."

"Yeah! Yeah, I know but you know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Of course, I do!" She proudly said. 

"David is gone for an hour, what would you recommend for a first time use?"

"Hmm... I know you learn pretty fast. Why not try the frog tie position? I'll send you some images and links online for you to work it out." She checked herself on the mirror, her eyeliner skill was perfect today. 

"Thanks, Mei Ling!" 

"Don't mention it!" She clicked off, a Cheshire cat grin appearing on her face.

This was going to be a good day. 

* * *

He read over the instructions over and over. Practicing the position on a pillow first, it took, at last, one hour to do it correctly. He almost broke the pillow in fits of anger, but he managed. The only thing left to do was to ask Dave if he was okay with being tied up by rope. He decided to practice it on his own for the last. 

An anonymous packaged arrived at his door and he knew Mei Ling has sent it for him. David asked what was in it and Hal replied it was a surprise. It made him feel suspicious, he wanted to know what was in the box, he did glance at the box in curiosity. 

He gave up thinking it was probably Otaku stuff. Anime, outfits, manga, figurines of more busty girls. Which Hal argued that Tokyo Mew Mew merch is hard to find and stick out his tongue at Dave. Which ended with a heavy makeout on the carpet floor with their legs between one another, he could hear Hal's panting mouth right next to his ear.

_It was undeniably erotic. A sound like that should be illegal at all costs._

Fuck! He could feel his arousal rising up. What in the world is Hal doing? He hasn't come out of his bedroom since last night and its making David worried. He walked towards his room and opened with knocking. 

"W-Woah, Dave! Why didn't you knock?!" He yelled. 

Hal was naked, legs bound by rope, and was sweating. He was running his hands on his smooth legs, looking over the knots that were in place. He was completely open and the rope constricted him so he couldn't close his legs if he could. 

David was speechless. 

His hand was over his mouth trying to cover his reaction, it didn't go unnoticed. 

"I...It was going to be a surprise...for your birthday." Hal couldn't look at Dave. 

"Huh? Oh, well thanks, I guess?" David didn't know what to respond.

He was amazed how flexible Hal was, considering that his ankles are bound to his thighs. Hal kept shifting trying to see if this was a good birthday present. From the tone of David's voice, he sounded unemotional? Whatever it was it didn't make Hal happy and he started to sniff sadly. 

David sat right next to him, stroking Hal's inner thighs with his skilled fingers. Hal shivered slightly, liking the warmth of David's hand spreading to his legs. He moaned when David to decided to grope his thighs, it was getting too hot in the room. 

"...Would look hotter if you had worn those thigh-highs you ordered online." David breathlessly grunted into his ear. He started stroking Hal's erection in hand, feeling the pre-cum gathering at the head. Hal moaned in response to David, he would do that next time when they had a chance. 

"David, I'm gonna c-cum if you keep touching me." Hal stuttered, heat gathering at his stomach. 

"Go ahead, Hal. Let it go, I love making you feel good."

He gripped a little tighter and Hal came in his hand with a forceful shake. Cum dripped over his hands, it was even on the back of it. He stared at Hal giving a tentative lick before offering at him. Hal licked it off clean, it tasted slightly bitter, but he didn't complain. 

"It's your turn now, David." 

* * *

Hal would have cried at the work he had done. It took him many hours to finally do this shibari on Dave. The karada, which involves the tying of an intricate structure of rope around the body in a complex web-like fashion.  

He even agreed to wear it underneath his clothes. Hal pulled at the rope around David's chest, he heard his breath hitch and licked his lips in anticipation. This was such a wonderful sensation, David gave him full commando to do whatever he wanted to do.  

"Hal, I think you're having too much fun with me." He was washing the dishes in the tiny kitchen sink. Hal kept coming over pulling at the ropes that were under his clothes. He started to get irritated with the fussing over. 

"You're enjoying this much then I am, though. Oh, Dave, you're so cute like this!" He kissed him on the cheek, letting Dave do his own job. 

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just don't get too used to it." He waved him off with soapy hands. 

"Dave?" He came back, hugging David on the waist. 

"Hmm?" He let the nerd hug him, he needed some human comfort after all. 

"I'm wearing those thigh highs that you asked for. Also, I'm not wearing anything under this hoodie."

"!" 

"Come see me when you're ready." 

David almost dropped a dish in a hurry he ran after Hal to his room. Hal was laughing loudly getting chased by him, his heart was beating fast. 

"You can't just say that and leave, Hal! Open the door!"

"Not until you're done with those dishes, it's for punishment."

"Because I broke the rope, Mei Ling send to you?" He pushed the door with force, the door didn't budge. Which meant that Hal created something that David couldn't break through. He swore in annoyance. 

"Yes! It was highly expensive!" 

"I'll let you do anything as a gift. Just let me in, Hal." 

The door creak and Hal's face came through. 

"You're gonna regret saying that, come here."

He pulled David into the room with him.  


	3. C is for Crying

_Crying- T o utter inarticulate sounds, especially of lamentation, grief, or suffering, usually with tears._

* * *

Hal wouldn't have thought David would be beautiful when he's crying. He rarely cries at all, movies, anime, books, and comics. He never cries except for that one scene where a dog gets killed in the movie, he wasn't crying, but his mouth was open in surprise. 

Hal...Hal cries at almost everything. Coding, good animation, sad scenes, lyrics that hit too close at home, and even in sex. When he gets fucked too good, his thoughts get all rearranged. 

It feels so _good_ , that he's crying, tears at the corners of his eyes, slowly dripping on his cheeks. Moaning shamelessly into David's ear because he wants him to hear what _he's doing to him._

Because Dave is so perfect, fitting him like a puzzle. Pounded him hard then the rest is gentle, that Hal could swear he's melting with how Dave shapes him.

He kisses his tears with his mouth, asking if it's too much.

But Dave already knows the answer to that...  

It's never not enough and both of them have been starving for attention since the day they met. Dave confesses to Hal in the evening, that he'll do anything for Hal. Hal nods saying that he'll do the same, he smiles he'll even try to get the moon for Dave.

Dave snorts playfully smacking him on the arm. 

This is it, this was what they both wanted. 

Living in Alaska with 50 huskies, no one nearby to disturb them, and outrageous amounts of sweaters. Sweaters that smell good in the neverending Winter where Hal wore lovingly.

Just because it smelled like Dave.

Cigarettes, burnt wood, and a hint of spice.

It was a smell that Hal couldn't keep his mind off. 

* * *

Hal obviously loves shibari ever after that day where he got some rope from Mei Ling, he was extremely happy. There are different variations of rope that Hal researched.

His favorite one is nylon rope because it's stretchier and durable to use. He would sometimes wear it underneath his clothes when he goes outside with Dave.

He lets Dave feel the texture of the rope and his clothes combined, he shudders when Dave's hands wrap around his waist. He could see the muscle tensing when he grabs him.

His thumbs pressed in and Hal lets out a squeak, he could never get used to David being touchy. It was like he wanted to touch him all the time, for a man who's known for stealth, he was quite distracting. 

_This, this what a sight to behold._

_David crying with tears that slowly ran down his nose before hitting his chest._

_All tied up prettily, helpless, and cock dripping with cum._

_His thighs kept shivering when Hal touched him with his fingers. He wanted more than the gentle brushes Hal gave him. He wanted him to stroke his cock and tell him that he's been good._

Hal didn't give him any satisfaction, he continued to watch Dave tremble with his manipulation. He had a dirty smile that grew and grew with each second. Hal didn't what he gotten himself into. 

Hal was fully dressed, David wasn't. He was bare and open waiting for the quick release that Hal would soon give him. Hal kisses him on the neck, all hot with his tongue. He wants that mouth to be elsewhere. He whined in the back of his throat. 

 _ **'God this is worse than torture.'**_ he thought.  

Hal ran his hands over David's long hair, rubbing it up and down like he's an obedient dog. This only made David harder, he panted through his open lips, his voice cracked when he tried to speak. 

"H-Hal, please, _please._ Touch me." 

Hal was on top of David, his breath travelled to his face. His weight was there but not completely there, he needed him to be closer.

David wanted Hal in more ways than one. 

Hal was the same. 

"I am touching you...What? Too shy to say it?" 

This sneaky nerd! 

How _dare_ he be this **cruel**!?

"Come on, I know you can, David." He moaned his name. 

* * *

He grunted, face becoming red instantly. He could feel Hal lowering his hand down to his crotch. He gave out a stuttering sigh, ready to say what he wanted. 

"Please, touch my dirty dick and make me cum, sir." He moaned out loud when Hal finally grasped his cock in his long slender fingers. 

"Permission granted." He stroked Dave's dick up-down and twisted the way he likes it.

He leaned down to lick at his cock. 

He teasingly licked the head with slow laps. David was looking at him with his hooded eyes, he was getting impatient until Hal spoke with a clear voice. 

"You wanna cum on my face, Dave? Make me smell like you? All you have to do is ask with your pretty moaning voice." 

David bucked hard into his mouth. Hal stopped licking him and returned to lazily stroking him with one hand. David cursed with a grunt, he was so very close. 

"Hal." Dave growled, the rope broke apart with his strength. Hal made a gulping noise knowing that he probably went too far with his antics. He had a sheepish troubled smile. 

He flipped Hal over onto his stomach, he landed with an "Oomph."

David positioned his dick over his ass, Hal's breath hitched. David didn't care if he got any burns on his skin, he can heal quick anyway. He grinded his dick against the cleft of Hal's ass, Hal pushed back not wanting to lose. 

He could feel his orgasm rising, he couldn't hold it in any longer. 

He came all over Hal's jeans not caring if the stain couldn't wash off.

He deserved it by getting a bit bold with him. 

"Dave! You broke the ropes!?" 

He rolled his eyes at him. "I could've broken out of it anytime. I sometimes like giving you control, you probably get into it too much..." 

"If you can be downright dirty, then so can I, Dave." 

"Huh, my cum is drying on your ass. I think there are other things to worry about, Hal." 

"Wait, what?! Dave! That was my last pair this week." 

"So? I don't mind you walking in boxers." 

"I do! In fact, I'm gonna wear skirts the whole month so you better not be popping a boner every time you see me." 

"Yeah, whatever. You look good in them anyway." 

"Thank you. Now get off me." 

"I believe, I did." David snorted. 


	4. D is for Dominance

_Dominance- Power and influence over others._

* * *

David can sometimes get out of control when they are having sex. He would push Hal down with just one hand, he would bite too hard leaving marks of blood, he would slowly fuck Hal until he's a sobbing mess with the words coming out of his mouth were 'please', 'harder', and 'Dave'.

Hal's voice echoes in the house, the dogs would start barking wondering if something bad if happening.

When that happens, Dave would cover his mouth with his hand, and one would be on Hal's neck. He pushes the sides of Hal's neck after he takes a breath, making him remind who is in control right now. Hal would play back at him, giving nibbles and gentle licks Dave's hand.

Hal accidentally called him Daddy once. David was going to wake Hal up because Mei Ling has sent some files from Hawaii saying that she's fine and if they needed her help.

He hadn't thought that would have aroused him because Hal said it so casually. 

"Five more minutes, daddy." He said, hiding underneath the lumps of blankets and pillows. He let it slide at the moment before he went to, restroom to rub one out. 

David had to admit for himself, that Hal had spunk, he could be extremely playful in sex. He liked that secret sinful part of Hal, it was never enough for him. He even competed that he could win at stamina. David chuckled, remembering that fond conversation.

He brushed it off saying that it is clearly impossible for him to do that. It only made him more determined to do it, there was a spark in his eyes that flared with intensity. If you gave a challenge to Hal he would gladly take charge at it, proving the impossible to possible.

That's what David loved about him, a shy nerd that has determination to overcome anything.  

Hal...

Hal proved him wrong, he managed to fuck him _RAW._  

He told him to finger himself right in front of him and David obliged. He did wanted to be submissive for a while, he wanted someone to take control of him and be relaxed. He did know what the safeword was and knows that Hal will stop if something looks wrong.

_Hal looked so powerful taking command over him._

It was a different mood/scene, it was completely _liberating_.

Hal started to take off his boxers, he slick his dick with lube. He played with himself lazily, tongue licking his lips, and watched Dave fuck himself. They couldn't keep their eyes off each other. Hal tsked when David's fingers paused, he stopped stroking his dick whenever it happened. David let out a whine, he couldn't wait any longer.

He wanted to get fucked by Hal right now!

This instant! 

* * *

"Aww, you poor puppy. You really want, Master's dick inside of you, huh?" David nodded helplessly, waiting for any commands that Hal would give. Hal pat David lovingly on the head, telling him that he's a good pet. David smiled, happy that he got a praise from his Master, he leaned closer to his touch.

He could feel Hal's hands on his cheek, he too had a smile on his face. 

"Since you been a good puppy. I'll give you what you want, lay on your back." Hal crawled on the bed graciously towards David. He did what he was told to do. His dick slapped against his stomach, he was ready to get fucked completely. The collar on his neck shine with the light in the room, it was a simple coin in the middle, gold. 

He absolutely loved it when Hal gave it to him on Christmas. He wore it the whole day just for Hal's sake and his. He never wanted to take it, he wore it with pride whenever he could. Underneath his military jacket when he went outside with Hal, he was his Master's pretty pet.

_His **guard dog** that'll protect **him** from  harm. _

Hal pushed in slowly into David, he let out a groan. It was a good thing they used plenty of lube, it's been a while since David got fucked in the ass. He did love that sex toy that Hal bought for himself. It was incredibly hot hearing him moan though codec, voice raspy with want. He could see the flustered face he had.

Every tiny detail, but it was much more fun seeing it real and up close. Up close, he could see the freckles on Hal's shoulders, his slightly red kneecaps from kneeling, and especially his hand prints of Hal's neck. From head to toe, David categorized every part of Hal that he liked.

_All of him.  _

Hal was completely inside, David panted trying to adjust. Hal waited for him to initiate that it was okay to move. They held hands in this position, he gave a squeeze. Hal began to move inside, he was extremely close to his face, they kissed. David could feel every movement Hal did, his legs were on top of his shoulders.

He probably guessed it was heavy when he tried to move it away, Hal stopped him with a grunt. He didn't want David to move his thighs from his shoulders. He liked the heavy weight, plus it was close to his neck making him feel like he was getting crushed by them.

David smirked, his Master looked adorable like this. He squeezed making Hal moan with his mouth open. He could cum just like this, looking at Hal's face close to him. 

He also has endearing nicknames for Hal. Bunny was the most used one because Hal sometimes acted like one. Skittish, soft, and extremely cute.

Bunnies are also known to die if affection is not received from others.

* * *

He can see Hal in a pet play get up. A fluffy tail with a cute headband, shivering with a vibrating toy inside of him. Tears streaming down his face due to the sensation. Asking politely for his cock, Dave will play with the remote setting it to high making Hal orgasm with a surprised broken moan. 

Hal is pounding into him _hard_. The bed is shaking against the wall with a smack, some of the pillows fell on to the side by moving too much. He'll fix it up later if he can _stand up_ after this.

"You wanna cum, pet? You want to?" Hal asked stuttering. God, they both are close, David wants to orgasm badly. He wants to touch his dick but every time he tries Hal bats his hand away. He whined again, shaking his hips. 

"Say it, pet. Tell your Master what you want." Hal pulled the collar with his finger and gave him a chaste kiss. David wanted a deeper kiss, Hal didn't give him the choice. 

"Please, Master. Please, make your pet cum. I need you, Master." 

"Good boy, good pet. Here's your reward." Hal stroked him fast with his skillful hands. Dave couldn't close his mouth, every sound came out of his mouth. He was screaming Hal's name in the room, he couldn't control his voice.

"Master! Hal, Hal! I'm g-gonna. Fuck!" David came all over Hal's hands and his own stomach. Hal orgasmed later after thrusting deep inside David, he could feel his cum leaking to the bed sheets. 

David seemed out of it, his eyes were glossy and he wasn't responding. Hal removed himself and spoke to him in a soft voice while taking off the collar from his neck. 

"David? You there? Can you speak?" He pat Dave's face gently waiting for his response. 

"Y-Yeah. I hear you, I'm okay." He slid his legs from Hal's shoulders. 

"What do you need?" 

"A rag to get clean and some water, first." Dave laid on his side, letting Hal get what he wanted. Hal uncapped the bottle from the nightstand, he helped Dave drink it slowly to not choke on it.

He sighed in relief. 

"Okay you win, Hal. You literally fucked me good." 

Hal laughed coming back with a wet rag from the bathroom.

"If I can't walk for some days, it is your fault." Hal started slathering him with the rag. 

"Who said we were done?" 

"Hal?!" 


	5. E is for Exhibitionism

_Exhibitionism-  A perversion in which sexual gratification is obtained from the indecent exposure_

* * *

It had been too long since Snake went on a mission, the Alaska nature was getting on his nerves. A small gym was in the house but he barely used it, it felt cramped doing exercise in such a small place. He noticed the chubbiness of Hal's stomach, David could see it under his shirt whenever he stretched to reach something out of the cabinets. 

It fit him nicely, he liked seeing Hal naked.

He was beautiful, David scratched that in his mind.

'No...'

 _He is beautiful._  

Two months, two whole months he had been with Hal and Mei Ling got some info about corporations doing some shady business in Seattle. Well, at least, it wasn't that far. He figured the process would have gone to Seattle or somewhere in California. Hal looked overjoyed even though it was a business trip, he gushed about the new equipment he could possibly buy for his work desk. 

"I mean did you see the new applications they are adding to the system once they found out about the error code? The production team found it hilarious! They didn't think their customers were so dedicated to found problems, unlike me I try to fix the error code and make it ten times better! No one would suspect a thing from a guy like me!" 

"Just cover your tracks like I do, Hal." He flicked the lighter to the cigarette in his mouth. 

"I can't wait to tell you about the mischevious things I did while I used to work at the FBI. I can't believe no one had tried to kick my ass back then when I studied." 

David desperately hoped he doesn't trip on any cords and break his neck. 

A private plane from Mei Ling and a booking of an expensive hotel with a gym membership. Mei Ling really out donned herself, this time, Hal couldn't believe what he was seeing. He never saw a chandelier that big, and the outfits that people wore.

He felt out of place.

Yet David always managed to look like a movie star.  

He was only wearing a tight black t-shirt and jeans yet everyone had their eyes on him. He could see a bunch of people whispering to their partners, hands clasped over their mouths, eyes of lust and admiration. 

"Room 141, we have a reservation under the name Pekoe." 

"A moment, sir." Her eyes ran over David, Hal could feel his skin crawling at the way how people seem to want to touch David. 

"Here is your room key." Her fingers lingered way too long on David's hand.  

Hal felt inadequate, he played with his long unruly hair and looked at the tips of his shoes. He grabbed David's arm closely to his chest and gave him a tiny pout. David looked confused at him for a moment but let it pass, he would question him later when they got in their room. 

"Thanks!" Hal took they key with a swipe and gave a soft glare at her. He squished his body closer to Dave, making him move faster to the elevator. No one was in there at the moment. When David walked, the crowd parted like the Red Sea, staring again at him in awe. Hal huffed stating that they need to go to their room quick because he got a text from Mei Ling. 

Luckily, that single comment was what made Dave walk faster.

* * *

Entering their room was a scenery that was entirely different from the Alaskan nights. Hal could see the orange sunset going down with the purple hues in the back exploding with the blues and clouds surrounding the lights from the sun. It was different from the Northern Lights he often saw with David when they went out on a night where it was going to show. 

It was also where they actually kissed in the falling snow. It was romantic and sort of sappy for Hal, but when David muttered his name with such intensity he knew he was going to be okay. 

_"Hal..."_

The whole long window made Hal anxious to try something, something that could possibly surprise the hell out of David. He decided to take a shower, that long trip on the plane made him itch. Those people staring at David made him itch inside too, Hal Emmerich felt something inside of him snap. 

The warm water made him sigh loud, he let it ran on his head for a while. He raked a hand through the side of his hair, he mostly used soap for his hair when he didn't have time. He spotted the amount of products the cabinet had, it was more than he expected it to be, it was like he was in a lush product section. Yet what caught his eye was the whole full bottle of lubricant. 

Under the warm water, he squeezed an amount of lube on his hand. He played with himself, he hadn't had any time where he could masturbate peacefully. All notifications kept him on his toes. 

He doesn't want to get walked on while jacking off by an enemy. It was worse than pissing himself in front of Snake when they first met. Ugh, humiliating... He wouldn't stop teasing him about it. 

He slowly inserted one finger in his ass stretching himself, he shivered. Hal could feel the difference of David's cock and his own fingers. Dave would fill him full and would sometimes lift up one of his thighs over his shoulder. 

Dave really liked seeing his face, it was embarrassing. 

During moments alone he wondered what Dave would be doing in the shared room. Would he indulge himself in a little quiet time like Hal was doing now or would he be smoking in the balcony sighing up a cloud? 

Hal thought about something crude he did know that Dave peeked at times. 

The legendary Solid Snake was a voyeur. 

An exhibitionist that liked to show off how good he was.

* * *

Hal was surprisingly quiet while taking a shower it made Dave suspicious. Also, why did Hal suddenly latched to him like an emotional puppy? Dave wasn't new to this relationship surprisingly a healthy one after all the break ups he went through. 

The running sound of water stopped and Hal came out with a towel on his hips. Dave ran his eyes on the wet form of Hal, his fat gathered on the lower bottom of Hal's stomach. It stuck out when he bend down, there were tiny stretch marks gathering on the corners of his thighs too. 

Dave swallowed thickly. 

He wants to hold Hal close by him, he wants him close to his side but Hal simply walked away from him and went to the private balcony grabbing the pack of cigarettes that was on the nightstand alarm clock. 

"?" Dave grunted out, he didn't even noticed he was following Hal to the balcony. 

_It was alluring._

"I think you want something other than this, don't you _Dave?_ "

"You want me to fuck you right here? In the balcony where an enemy might be lurking by?" Dave leaned against the hotel room wall, running his eyes on Hal's frame once more. 

"I guess we have to show off then." Hal let out a tiny snort at Dave's face. He swore he could see an exclamation point at the top of Dave's head, it was rather funny. 

"Well? Come on then..." Hal pressed his back in front of Dave's frame. 

Dave swallowed deeply, he ran his hands over Hal's stomach, freckles were adorned on his shoulders. 

"D-don't I have to prepare you first?" He gasped when Hal decided to rub his ass against his clothed jeans. 

"Ahh, you stuttering, how cute. N-no I already did in the bathroom when you were relaxing-g. Dave!" Dave squeezed Hal's ass with his hands, he could feel the plushness of it. 

"F-Fuck can't I just cum like this already?" 

"If you want to...Hope you can keep up with me though."

Dave had a smirk. 

"Stamina is not a problem for me." 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a queer person who loves to meld my experiences with my own work. People who fetishize gay male content will be blocked. Saying stuff like "male-on-male content, only get's me going!" makes you a fetishizer. Being a yaoi fan as well does. My content will never be yaoi because my content doesn't fantasize raping and abuse. 
> 
> For me, I have always seen Otacon and Solid Snake relationship blossoming throughout the years, realizing that they both can't live without each other. Love can come in many forms and shapes, but for me, I don't think genitalia shouldn't define a person's interest towards another. If it does, then maybe, you should think better, research better, and accept that things can happen suddenly without no reason. That's how life is, and that's how love is. 
> 
> P.S.  
> I am willing to listen to what you have to say regardless of the things, I have contributed to this work. I only wrote this from my own experience and what it would have worked out between these two. I have always paired up characters by chemistry.


End file.
